


Falling, Fallen (Wolfstar)

by Traps___aregay (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partying, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Traps___aregay
Summary: Sirius Black who was usually good at hiding emotions had his heart out on his sleeves and head over heels for the werewolf. Everyone but Remus knew. Remus was too busy trying to study he didn’t even notice.





	Falling, Fallen (Wolfstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fetus deletus

Sirius sat at the table, his hand tracing the small intricate details of the wood. He rubbed his eyes, yawning softly. He was interrupted by a tall, lanky, but still utterly attractive boy dropping books onto the table. Remus. Sirius’s heart fluttered. He may have been friends with Remus for 5 years now but he still felt butterflies every time he saw him.

The way his scars wrapped his face, his green soft doe-shaped eyes mixing with the perfect jawline gave him the perfect look of sexy and cute. Dirty blonde and frizzy curls sat atop his head, showing he did not have time to use pomade. Sirius’s daydreaming was cut off by Remus whacking him on the back of the neck. 

Remus grumbled. You could tell it was getting to be that night of the month as his mood went from cheerful to being emotional and moody. “Sirius Orion Black listen to me we need to study.”

Sirius's eyes widened. "Remmy moons it's not even August yet. Hogwarts hasn't even started this year and you're making me study? were 16. last year of childhood. let's go rob a muggle bank or something"

Remus scoffed. "unlike you id like to have my slate clean of crime. despite the fact being a werewolf is already crime..."

Sirius nodded solemnly, grabbing a book off the top of the now tipping and almost spilling pile. He dropped it on the table, listening to the book crack as he opened to the first page. 

Remus had maybe 3 books open, a piece of parchment propped against a leaning book, his quill in one hand, his other hand holding his head up as he read. 

Sirius nudged Remus, chewing on his lip. “Moony you’re so serious all time. Lighten up a bit and give me some attention. My soul is more important than some books.”

Remus grimaced, looking to Sirius as if he was crazy before his expression softened. “sorry I’m just trying to take my mind off of some things.” 

Sirius nodded. “And we’ll all be right there to help you through it.”

Remus suddenly pulled Sirius into a hug, which just melted his heart. Sirius rubbed the other’s back. Remus had broken into tears. “I’m tired of hurting so much. I just want a normal life every month or so.”

Remus pulled away slightly, rubbing his tears away and looking to Sirius. Sirius inhaled sharply, before speaking. “I’m going to be right there the whole time”

Remus smiled, laughing quietly. "sorry I'm just a mess. sometimes I feel like a girl with these damn emotions."

Sirius burst into laughter, mixed with him tipping in his chair, meant him on the floor, dying of laughter. Remus jumped out of his chair, sitting down next to Sirius trying to see if he was okay. "Padfoot you absolute blundering idiot are you okay"

Sirius relaxed, rolling off of the chair and sighing. "don't call me a blundering idiot you chucklehead" 

Remus snorted, rolling his eyes and standing. "do you need an ice pack or something?"

Reluctantly, the boy nodded, pulling his hair up out of his face and into a ponytail. he sat up and cracked his back. Remus looked to Sirius like he was crazy when he dramatically screamed. "don't scare me like that you bobolyne."

The boy shook his head, walking away. he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Remus opened the freezer and grabbed the icepack. he also grabbed his ice cream, before heading back upstairs. he was greeted halfway by a disgruntled Sirius. Remus just rolled his eyes and tossed the icepack at Sirius and headed back downstairs. He slipped on his slides before opening the door. "Padfoot I'm going for a walk. join me if you please" 

Sirius set the ice pack down and ran after Remus, changing into his animagus form. Remus groaned when he heard the familiar bark. "of course" he grumbled. 

the wolf trotted up to Remus, running around him in circles as he walked. surprisingly that cheered the boy up a bit even though he usually hated seeing Sirius be a blithering idiot. Sirius barked and jumped on Remus. Remus screeched, trying to stop himself from falling. "Sirius Orion Black you do not do that." 

the dog lowered his head, walking slowly. Remus sighed and gave in. he petted the dog softly, making him cheer up. "you're allowed to run around and stuff I just don't want you jumping on me" 

Sirius immediately took off in a run, running down the path maybe 23 meters. he stood there for a minute panting before running back to Remus and circling him. Remus laughed softly, shaking his head. "you're like an actual dog sometimes y'know?"

Sirius took off again, running around in circles and chasing his tail. that just made Remus burst into giggles. he swerved off the path, sitting down in the grass. Padfoot ran over to him, tilting his head as to ask what was wrong. Remus just smiled softly, patting his knee. Padfoot placed his two front paws on the other's lap, head atop. Remus petted the dog, sighing. "never considered myself a dog person but you might convince me to get one"

Padfoot grumbled. Remus huffed. "I guess you'd get jealous huh? no more Padfoot and Moony."

Remus collapsed onto his back, jumping a little bit as his back hit the ground. Padfoot stood up, moving so he was laying on Remus' stomach. the two boys sat there, one sleeping the other watching the clouds. after about 15 minutes they were interrupted. there, down the path, maybe 100 meters away, came James Potter in all his glory bustling and sprinting down it. He was yelling excitedly but unable to be understood. 

padfoot immediately shot up, climbing off of Remus and running over to James excitedly. he stopped maybe a yard or two away from James, huffing. James stopped, squatting down and petting Padfoot excitedly. "ill race ya. no cheating. you gotta be human"

Padfoot reluctantly nodded, standing up and turning back into his human form. James smirked, cracking his knuckles. "you ready?" the two burst off into a dash, James speeding ahead Sirius. after a second or two it was neck to neck. Sirius looked at James and James knew exactly was Sirius was going to do. Almost simultaneously, they both changed into their animagi. 

considering both animals ran about the same speed it was still neck to neck. in another few seconds they both rn past the finish line, Padfoot face planting into the ground after trying to stop. Prongs managed to stop without falling.

Remus shook his head, laughing softly. "you okay Padfoot?" 

Padfoot shot up, running to Remus. he froze for a second before tackling Remus, covering him in puppy kisses. remus burst into laughter, covering his face as he tried to turn away from the dog. 

James, out of his animagus form, walked over to the two boys, shaking his head, trying to frizz up his curls like he so often did to impress the girls. after a minute or two Padfoot trotted over to James circling him, leaving Remus wheezing. "that's- not- fair- Sirius" he grumbled, trying to stop himself from laughing.

james laughed softly, shaking his head. "Pads give the man a break."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y e e e e e e


End file.
